Security configurations between computer systems, such as a between a server and a client, generally use Hypertext Transport Protocol Secure (HTTPS) and Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) authentication. These authentications use either a client certificate authentication or a basic authentication as are supported by standard security structures. While such authentication is secure, the structures involved in the authentication do not offer multiple layers of security, especially during critical information transmission. In such situations, integrating parties may also feel the need to consider additional security software, hardware, and/or configurations to ensure the integrity of the critical information and ensure protection from hackers.